


Bloodied Lillies

by vanilla_rain



Series: dr oneshots >:) [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, my hand slipped, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_rain/pseuds/vanilla_rain
Summary: Gundham gets hanahaki and whoops im up at 6 am writing this haha
Relationships: (one sided), Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham
Series: dr oneshots >:) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117727
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Bloodied Lillies

White. Soft, white petals. Beautiful flowers, the same color as his hair, tainted by blood. His chest heaved, those same flowers and their leaves tickling the back of his throat. Breathing became difficult, raspy, shaky.

He’d announced his relationship with Hajime that day. Nagito. The one that had somehow caught his attention, warmed his frigid heart, had been whisked away. He was forever out of reach.

Maybe, in any other situation, he wouldn’t be. Maybe, Gundham would have a chance, would be able to hold and adore him all he wanted. Maybe he would break up with Hajime, in due time, and Gundham would be there to take him.

Maybe, if he was able to function properly, he could do all that.

Yet that wasn’t the case.

Three days. Three days he’d been incapacitated, he’d been laying on his side on his bed, blood staining the sheets below him. Those flowers had bloomed at this point, and were getting more difficult to force out of his throat with each passing moment. Those soft roots filling his lungs, gently blooming, the after-effects of such a beautiful specimen not so gentle for the pale boy. He could feel the flowers shift with every ragged breath, the vine curling up his throat, the leaves and flowers sticking stubbornly to the stem. He was exhausted. He couldn’t move, could hardly speak without choking.

This disease seemed to feed off of his heartbreak. Yet somehow this was fitting. He’d allowed his walls to crumble for a mortal, and was paying the price. The cruel god above finally decided his fate, and would send Death to send another of the damned to Hell. It was only a matter of how long Gundham would clutch to this mortal realm.

It was funny, he thought, barely processing how the door to his cottage slammed open. He found himself not wanting this vacation to Earth to end. There.. were many wonders that he’d yet to see. Many beasts he’d yet to befriend. Many.. people he’d yet to befriend. His body was picked up, and the moment he was shifted away from that position those flowers seemed to shift, weighing unnaturally heavy on his bronchioli. Air suddenly became a spear to his irritated throat. Violent coughs wracked his body, a pain like none other searing through his vessel. A shudder, a pained groan, then stillness. A panicked Nekomaru rushed him away, towards Mikan’s cottage.

He was too late.

Gundham fell victim to his disease with a bloodied lily blooming from his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Both intoxicating and uplifting, lilies represent hope and good luck.


End file.
